youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Dee
John De Nardis is an American YouTuber who uploads covers of songs. Content Johnny Dee mainly uploads covers of songs. Although Dee is an older man, he gained attention for his takes on popular hip-hop and rap tracks, like Lil Pump’s "Gucci Gang" and Jake Paul's "It’s Everyday Bro", which are typically geared toward a younger audience. Recognition Lots of YouTubers, most notably PewDiePie, took notice of Johnny's channel and made his own video about the singer. Dee reached the peak of his popularity and gained more recognition after PewDiePie uploaded a video on December 26, 2017 titled "This man should have been in YouTube Rewind." The video gives an overview of who Johnny is and caused his channel to explode from Felix’s recognition. Name Change In around 2020, Johnny Dee changed his Youtube name to "JohnnyDee & MsHelen", most likely because his wife Ms Helen was now hosting occasional streams and videos. Hacked A couple of weeks after PewDiePie’s video, people noticed that Johnny Dee’s channel was no longer active and questions arose over what happened. Some wondered whether Dee took the channel down because of all the extra attention, but on January 15, community members reported that Dee’s channel was hacked. Dee published his own update on his new YouTube account on January 18. Dee stated that if he doesn’t get his original channel back from YouTube, which hosted more than 1,000 of his videos, he’s worried that he won’t get paid for his content anymore. Under YouTube’s new guidelines, Dee must have accrued more than 4,000 hours of watch time in the past 12 months and have a minimum of 1,000 subscribers. While he certainly met that threshold on his original account, Dee’s new account only has around 250 videos. With more than 100,500 subscribers and climbing, the big question is whether Dee will be able to meet that watch time between now and February 20, when the new monetization criteria for YouTube’s Partner Program goes into effect. Hospitalization In April, Johnny went into the hospital, because he was diagnosed with pneumonia. His wife uploaded a video of him in the hospital. Shortly after that video was uploaded, he uploaded a video of him singing a song under the title "From One Hospital to Another". According to the description of that video, he said that he will let his wife keep his fandom updated on his condition. He was looking forward to a health rehab, where he wishes that it would be in his house. He sent a video of his new place for health recovery. That video was originally recorded in September 2013, and he chose that video because that video was the video that was the most related to what he is experiencing right now. Trivia * His most popular video, which is a cover of Jake Paul's song under the title "It's Everyday Bro", is also the first video that he uploaded after his channel recovery. * He is one of the YouTubers that has the highest like to dislike ratios. For example, he gets about 6,000 likes and maybe a maximum of 20 dislikes. ** In his "After the Love is Gone, Earth, Wind and Fire" music cover, he got over 2,000 likes and 0 dislikes, which is possibly one of the highest like to dislike ratios ever discovered on a YouTube video. * He considers PewDiePie as his "Earth angel", as PewDiePie supported him very well. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2018